The invention relates to an electropressing apparatus and, more particularly, to an electropressing apparatus which is capable of pressing small workpieces with extremely high precision and efficiency.
Various pressing apparatus have been proposed for pressing workpieces, including a mechanical power press, a foot power press, a liquid power press, an air power press and the like all of which have specific uses. These presses are generally large sized for pressing comparatively large sized workpieces and are not adapted for precision pressing of comparatively small sized workpieces.